1981-2014
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: It's a sad day for the BAU and for their families. They've lost one of their own. And there's a hole left there that could never be filled. The loss of their best friend. (WARNING: Character death!)


**A/N: Post #3. I once again apologize for going off my promised schedule. Either way, here's another post.**

**This is a more depressing post, so if you cry, I understand. It's even hard for me to read it. I apologize for the sadness.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A funeral procession walked through the graveyard with the coffin. Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Anderson, Will, and Cruz all carried the coffin of their comrade. Tears escaped the eyes of JJ, Penelope, Blake, and even the male members of the team. The man that was being laid to rest was the greatest man they've ever known. The children, Jack and Henry, despite being so young were quite aware of what was going on. Jack experienced it once before. Henry knew what was happening because he knew the second his Mommy came home and was crying. He asked and found out. And then he cried, for he discovered he would never see his godfather again.<p>

Spencer Reid was dead. Shot by a preacher and then murdered by a police officer. It was the most tragic loss that could be experienced. The procession continued to where Spencer would be buried. There, each member of the team said their last goodbyes.

Hotch was the first. "Spencer Reid was quite possibly the strongest man I've ever known. He never let anything injury or personal conflict get in the way of his work. Every time something bad happened, Spencer always had a way to keep going on. I honestly couldn't believe he came back so quickly after Maeve passed. Spencer always found a positive way to see a situation. I would say the positive is that he will never have to endure hell again and that he can be with the woman he loves."

Each member gave their final words, tears escaping from their eyes. When Morgan came to give his last goodbyes, he had tear stains on his face.

"Spencer Reid was like a little brother to me. No matter what, I was one of the first people he came to when he needed help. I loved him like he was family to me. I just wish he didn't have to go through so much hell. In the end, I think that made him one of the strongest people I've ever met in my life. The saying goes 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. In the case of Spencer Reid, that is definitely true. He once told me when he was twelve that he was tricked into a horrible prank which resulted in him being stripped naked, tied to a goalpost and laughed at by the entire football team. All I could think afterward was 'Why did this have to happen to him?' Ever since he died, I have asked this question to myself. The only answer I could ever come up with was 'God is one cruel bastard'. But this morning, I realized that God was taking him away from this life of misery, sadness, and death so that he could live freely and happily in Heaven. He won't have to experience sadness and death ever again." He paused. "Reid, if you can hear me, I want you to know that you are my best friend and because of you, I'm a different and better person. I will never forget you, Pretty Boy."

JJ was the last one to go up.

"Spencer was... a strange guy. But he was strange in a way that was cute and endearing. Spencer was a true best friend. No matter what, I could always count on him. When Maeve died and he wouldn't come out of his apartment, all I could think was, 'Why him? He's never done anyone any wrong. Why does he suffer?' When he was angry at me and wouldn't speak to me, I only felt sadness. But I felt sadness for myself. When he called me out, I finally understood. So many people left him without a goodbye, and when he found out one of them was alive when I told him she was dead, everything was different. One day, about a year ago, Spencer came up to me and asked me why I call him 'Spence'. I told him that I honesty didn't know. Now I know why: when it's all said and done, I wanted to be able to have something to hold on to, even if it was just a nickname that I gave him. Some days I would ask myself, 'What more could have come from that date he and I went on all those years ago?' Back then, I think I honestly could say that I loved him more than a friend or a brother. But he never asked. He was also so humble and shy. Even though I had a child with someone else while I know he still had a crush on me, he didn't care. He simply went with his life. Spencer wouldn't have changed anything, because if he had, he wouldn't have had Henry in his life. He used to carry two things with him in his messenger bag all the time: "The Narrative of John Smith" given to him by Maeve, and a picture of him and Henry. The book had a quote from Thomas Merton written inside: 'Love is our true destiny. We don't find the meaning of love by ourselves alone; we find it with another'. Both items gave him reason to go on with life. I miss him so much, but I know that he's up there in Heaven watching down on us and always making sure that we are happy. And I know that when I pass away, he'll be up there waiting for me the gates with a hug and that smile that always brightens up my day." She paused as she shed a few tears. "Spence, if you can hear me, I want you to know that no matter where I go, no matter what happens, that I will never forget you. Henry misses you so much, but he knows that you're finally in a happy place. Goodbye, Spence. I'll see you and Maeve in Heaven someday."

Weeks later, when the gravestone was put in it's place, the entire team visited. The gravestone read:

**_Spencer Reid_**

**_1981-2014_**

**_Loving godfather_**

**_A friendly comrade in arms_**

**_A lifelong friend_**

**_Rest in peace_**

Laying right next to his grave was Maeve's grave. He never got the chance in life, so he'll get the chance in death.

Spencer Reid would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* Excuse me a moment. *Cries uncontrollably for two hours*<strong>

**I'm sorry. *sniff* It's just so sad for me to read. I've gotta get outta here for a while.**

**I'll see you next time. D.C. al Coda *sniffling gets worse* signing off... *returns to crying uncontrollably***

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
